


Forget the Night

by crescentStarlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, team charge debacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentStarlight/pseuds/crescentStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard, being forced to kill your best friend. It's hard and no one understands. But maybe someone else can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For 2olluxcraptor, who requested Sollux/Terezi for the Giftstuck Secret Santa!
> 
> Enjoy Christiana!

The bright, blistering sun had risen on Alternia, but this late an hour didn’t find a couple of six-sweep-olds in their recupracoons. An all day gaming session was in order to attempt to forget the events of the past few nights.

\--

A young troll sat in her bedroom, carefully examining her FLARP manual. There had to be something saying that what Vriska did was against the rules! But her search was fruitless. Terezi sighed and threw the book against the wall. It was times like these that she wished her lusus was alive so she could just curl up under her wings and not have to worry about paralyzed friends and horrible sisters. But she had the next best thing, and she grabbed her Pyralspite scalemate and hugged him to her chest. The doll gave a tiny squeak, as if asking what was wrong.

“I don’t know what to do about all this anymore.”

Another squeak, his snout pointed towards her desk. Perhaps he was telling her to get onto her computer and talk to someone. A cheerful pling came just then. Terezi turned around and opened the chat client.

\--twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]—

TA: tz  
TA: tz ii need help  
TA: 2he2 dead tz  
TA: aa2 dead 

Oh. Terezi’s mouth dropped and her grip tightened on Pyralspite. He gave a distressed squeak, accurately voicing her feelings on the matter.

GC: WHO4  
GC: C4LM DOWN  
GC: WHAT H4PP3N3D  
TA: ii  
TA: ii cant  
TA: iit2 two painful  
TA: ii hate my2elf  
TA: iim horrible and 2hould have re2i2ted  
TA: iim 2uppo2ed to have control over my own mind  
TA: 2tupid mind honey  
TA: 2tupid mind control  
TA: 2tupid p2iioniics  
TA: 2tupid 2tupid 2TUPID  
GC: >:o  
GC: L1K3 1 SA1D   
GC: C4LM DOWN  
GC: YOUR3 NOT STUP1D  
TA: ye2 ii am  
GC: NO YOUR3 NOT   
TA: ye2 ii am ye2 ii am YE2 II AM  
GC: DO 1 N33D TO S4Y 1T 4G41N  
GC: C4LM DOWN 4ND T3LL M3 WH4T H4PP3N3D  
TA: youll hate me  
TA: you and your con2tant rambliing2 on ju2tiice  
TA: iim horriible and   
TA: ii 2hould be the one that2 dead  
TA: not her  
GC: SOLLUX  
TA: what  
GC: T3LL M3  
TA: iit wa2 me  
TA: ii killed her  
TA: you happy now

Horrified squeaks came again, this time from both the troll and the doll. This is a delicate situation, and must be handled with sensitivity! There’s no way Sollux would go out and murder his friend just because he felt like it.

GC: K33P GO1NG  
GC: TH3R3S MOR3 TO TH1S STORY  
GC: ST4RT FROM TH3 BEG1NN1NG  
TA: why arent you fliipiing your 2hit  
TA: 2creechiing about ju2tiice and all that  
GC: B3C4USE YOURE NOT TH3 K1ND OF TROLL TO K1LL FOR NO R34SON  
GC: 1 KNOW YOU B3TT3R TH4N TH4T  
TA: ok  
TA: ii wa2 working on a new ~ATH program  
TA: and   
TA: ii just got up and got 2ome miind honey  
TA: ii dont even know why  
TA: and then ii wa2 flying to aa2 hiive  
TA: iit wa2 liike ii could 2tiill think  
TA: but 2omeone el2e wa2 makiing me do what ii wa2 doiing  
The teal blood grimaced. She had a pretty good idea of who was to blame.  
TA: then iim there and 2he2 just lookiing at me   
TA: ii diidnt know what wa2 goiing on   
TA: iit wa2 liike 2ome iinvii2iible hand made me eat the miind honey  
TA: and you know what happen2 when ii eat the miind honey  
TA: ii blanked out and   
TA: the next thiing ii 2ee ii2   
TA: aa2 hiive ii2 burned down  
TA: her lu2u2 ii2 dead  
TA: 2he2 ju2t lyiing there not moviing   
TA: maroon everywhere  
TA: ii kiilled my friiend tz  
TA: ii dont know what to do anymore

Terezi’s eyes got wider as she kept reading. Yes, there was most certainly a troll with vision eightfold and blood of the cerulean type involved. And this certain troll needed to face the burning eyes of justice.

GC: SOLLUX   
GC: F1RST OF 4LL C4LM DOWN  
GC: 4RE YOU C4LM Y3T  
GC: 1LL T4K3 TH4T 4S 4 Y3S  
GC: F1GURE OUT WH4T TO DO W1TH 4R4D14S BODY  
TA: iive already burned iit  
TA: a proper 2end off, ju2t liike the hero2 iin legend2  
GC: OK   
GC: G3T B4CK TO YOUR H1V3  
TA: would you miind iif ii came to your2  
TA: ii dont know iif ii can handle beiing alone riight now  
GC: F1NE 1LL G3T MY H1V3 T1D13D UP  
GC: 4ND SOLLUX  
GC: DONT WORRY  
GC: W3LL F1ND 4 W4Y TO GET JUSTICE  
GC: >:]  
TA: thank2 tz  
\--twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]--

The teal blooded troll slumped in her chair and buried her face in Pyralspite’s head. He gave a sympathetic squeak. She heaved a sigh and began to straighten up her respiteblock. It would be a few hours before Sollux got here, especially if he stopped at his hive to feed his lusus and get anything he needed. But she needed something to distract her from thinking of ways to plot revenge on her scourge sister. 

\--

Which leads us up to this hour, in which Sollux and Terezi have finalized a plan to take revenge upon Vriska and, to quote Terezi, “make her look directly into the flaming eyes of justice, for justice sees all.” The plan would be put into action tomorrow night. Once the feelings jam on top of a scalemate pile was done and tears were wiped away, Terezi challenged the yellowblood to races on Troll Mario Kart. It was a distraction from the seriousness of the situation, and they both knew and appreciated it. 

Terezi started pulling ahead and was about to taunt Sollux for falling off a cliff and into 8th place when she saw that he had already fallen asleep. A tender smile graced her lips, a deviance from the normal toothy grin she wore. With Pyralspite in one hand, she went to turn off the gametop. The white scalemate was then set on the exhausted psionic’s lap as she went to ready the recupracoon. 

Terezi worked quietly, and then dragged Sollux over to the slime pod. He didn’t even stir when he was dropped unceremoniously into the recupracoon, clothes and all. Pyralspite was settled next to the cocoon so his plush scales wouldn’t get stained by the slime. Terezi gave him one last squeeze, and the resulting squeak sounded a bit happier than the rest. The tealblood climbed in next to Sollux. It was a tight fit, but not uncomfortable. She liked the closeness that they shared. Apparently, Sollux liked it too, as the grimace on his face softened into a small smile. Terezi kissed his forehead gently. The plan for the next day had a foreboding presence in her mind, but she pushed it away, preferring to fall asleep in Sollux’s warm arms.


End file.
